


The Beatle

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, billy’s Mom was a hippie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Billy inherits his mother’s old hippie  Volkswagen beatle.





	The Beatle

"Fuck, why the hell did I say yes to this." 

Billy stares as a tow truck is bringing a brightly tie-dye color Volkswagen Beatle to the house. Neil is going to kill him. 

This is all started when Billy's grandmother called and spoke to him about some of his mother’s old stuff taking up too much space. 

His grandmother kept a lot of her belongings, only so Neil doesn't get a hold of them and because she misses her a lot. 

Billy's grandmother rarely called because of Neil. She hates that man just as much as Billy. 

So last week, she called and talked to Billy about a few things and she asked if she could send over some stuff. 

"It's just a few things in a box and something else that's a little too big for a box. I just need you to keep these safe for me."

Billy told her no problem and gave her the mailing address. 

So that's how a hippie Volkswagen Beatle showed up. 

The guy unhooks it from the truck and goes over to Billy. "You William Hargrove?" Billy nods dumbly, he's a little at lost for words right now. The man holds up a clipboard with some papers and gives him a pen.

"Signed here please." 

Billy does and gives the man back the pen. "Um how much is this going to cost?”

"Our services have already been paid for.” Well at least he's not totally screwed over. “Also here’s the key.” After handing Billy the keys, the man gets back into the tow truck and drives away. Billy looks at the car and sighs. "Maybe I can get it to the junk yard and hide it there.”

As he's thinking, a car pulls up. Neil's car.

Yeah, he's totally screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 7:45 and everyone is at the table eating dinner in a awkward silence like usual. Neil hasn't said anything about the car, but Billy knows he will eventually. 

"Son is everything okay? You barley touched your meatloaf." Neil asked with fake concern. "Everything is fine sir."

"Hm. Son do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Um what?"

"That interesting car, where did you get it?" Billy looks down and scrapes his peas around his plate a little. "Billy where did you get it?"

"Grandma sent it." Billy saw Neil's fist tighten around his fork. "Did she? How much will it cost us since it was bought over here?"

"She paid the tow men already sir."

"Are you sure?" Billy gives a nod and Neil gives him an intense stare. Things were getting really tense. Susan looked like she wanted to leave the table and Max looked a little nervous. 

"Well that was nice of her, but did you ask or say anything to me before letting her sent it over here?”

"No sir." 

"I thought so. Now after dinner go get the keys to the Camaro." He casually says as he goes back to eating. "What?"

"I said to get the keys. You're not driving the Camaro anymore since you can't discuss with me about having a new car." Billy had to stop himself from glaring the man and banging his fist on the table.

"Yes sir." He mumbles.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was the weekend and Billy was outside with the car. He has a tool box, car polisher and a bottle of car polish.

If he has to drive this damn thing he might as well fix it up and not have it look so ancient. Before he could get started, Susan comes outside with Max.

Max has a glass of lemonade and Susan has a picture and a glass in the other hand. "It's little hot out here, so I thought you could use some lemonade before you get started. Me and Max just made it, so it's fresh."

Billy nods and takes the glass. "Thanks Susan." He mumbles as he starts to take a sip. Susan smiles and starts to head back inside. Max sips her lemonade and starts to get a closer look at the car. "What is this thing?"

"It's a car shitbird, what else?"

"I know it's a car, but why does it look like this? Like a rainbow threw up on it?"

"It's my mom's and she was into all of this hippie stuff. I use to ride in here all the time with her." 

Max bends down a little to look at some of the designs that's a little lower. "I didn't think she be a hippie. Hell I didn't think anyone related to you would be a hippie. Do you have the keys for this thing?"

"Yeah, it came with the car.

"Damn it." Max mumbles. 

“What's wrong?"

"I was hoping you would say no, so I don't have to be embarrassed when my friends see you driving me around in this thing." Billy glares a little and rolls his eyes. "Go inside shitbird."

Max sticks her tongue out at him, but starts to head back to the front door of the house.

When she's gone, Billy goes to the front of the car and opens the hood. The engine looks dusty, old and out a shape.

This is probably going to take a while.

~~~~~~~~~

In three 4 hours Billy was finally done. The engine is fixed, the car is cleaned and waxed, so it's ready to drive.

Billy is sweaty, tired and hot. He's ready just to call it a day and go take a nap. 

as he’s about to maybe go inside, Max comes out with a glass of lemonade and brings it over to him. Billy gives a fake laugh. "What's the catch?” Max bites her lip before saying "I need a ride to the arcade." 

"Of course you do." He snatches the Lemonade and takes a big gulp. "Just let me take a shower first."

 

In 14 minutes Billy was clean and had on a new set of clothes. Some jeans and a Metallica white T-shirt.

Max was still outside by the car waiting for him. "Doors unlocked, so get inside." Max nods and opens the door to the car and Billy opens the door to the driver seat. 

Billy reaches into his pocket and takes out the keys. "Um didn't you clean the car?" Max ask

"Yeah I did." 

"Then what's this under the car seat cushion." She points to what looks like a baggie. Billy reaches over and starts to pull it out.

It takes a few tugs, but he gets it all the way out and looks at it. Inside the bag was dried and crumpled up plant.

"Is that what I think it is?" Max ask 

Billy grins and opens the bag. He takes a whiff and it's definitely weed. "Yep and I call dibs."

"You can have it for all I care." Max says with a roll of her eyes. "Just don't smoke it while I'm in the car."

"Yeah, Yeah. Just buckle up." 

As Billy starts the car, he can't help but feel amused. Of course his hippie mom hid weed in her car for safe keeping.

~~~~~~~~

Steve and the kids were in the arcade parking lot, waiting for Max to show up.

"What's taking her so long, she should of been here 10 minutes ago." Mike grumbles and Lucas rolls his eyes. "Mike I'm sure we’ll still get to play games even though she's a little late."

Before Mike could say anything, a car pulls up. A brightly tye-dyed one. all of them stare as it parks.

"What the hell is that? It looks like a rainbow puked on it." Dustin says.

"Man I feel sorry who has to drive that thing." Mike adds. "I think it's pretty." El mumbles. 

The car stop and soon the doors open. Everyone's eyes get a little wide as they see Billy and Max coming out the car. They all rush over to Max.

"Max what is that? Did Billy get a bad deal at a car auction or something? Because that looks terrible." Dustin says and Billy glares at him, making him shut up. 

"No..it's an early birthday gift for Billy." 

"Must be a gag gift." Lucas jokes and the rest laugh a little. "watch it you little nerds, now go inside before I run the car through your precious arcade. Max I'll pick you up in two hours."

Max nods and starts walking with her friends. El is the only one who's still there. "Hey curly don't you want to walk with the rest of the nerd pack?"

But El keeps staring at the car and puts her hand on it. "Pretty. Can I ride in it?" Billy looked a bit surprised and so did Steve. "You like this thing?”

She nods and looks up to Billy. "Can I please ride in it? it's so beautiful.” Billy smiles a little and ruffles her hair. "Maybe next weekend, but for now, go be with your friends." 

El nods and starts going over to the Arcade. As Billy watches her go, he hears a low whistle come from Steve. 

"Some birthday gift. It's really...bright." Billy rolls his eyes. "It's not really a birthday gift. Hey you wanna go for a ride and maybe get a burger?"

"Get a burger or just go so we can have sex somewhere?" Steve says with a bit of a smirk and Billy grins. "Maybe both. But not in the car."

~~~~~~~

Soon they're both sitting in the car at the quarry. They picked up some burgers, fries and shakes.  They eat, trade kisses, touch and just relax.

Right now Steve was teasing Billy by putting a fry near his mouth, but pulling it away before he could eat it. "Come on, quit it." Billy mumbles.

"Quit what?" Steve puts the fry near his mouth again and pulls it away before Billy cloud bite it. "Being a little shit.” Billy grabs Steve's hand and takes the fry out of it.

Steve laughs a little bit. "You're acting like that's the only fry we have, when we have plenty more."

"Well I just hate losing a challenge." Billy says before popping the fry in his mouth. "Sore looser." Steve says fondly before leaning over to kiss him. "So if this car isn't a birthday gift, where did you get it?”

"My grandmother sent over. She asked if I could hold onto some things that belonged to my mother." Steve looked a bit surprised. 

"This is your mom's car?"

"Yeah. She was a hippie." Steve couldn't help but laugh and Billy playfully punches his shoulder. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry it's just that I was expecting you to be related to anyone who was a hippie." 

"Well I am. She use to drive me around in it all the time and I love this car, but my father took away my Camaro for having it sent over."

Steve frowned and started to feel bad. Steve hates Billy's father more than anyone "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, at least he didn't make me destroy it. Plus I get to embarrass Max with it, so that's a bonus." Both of them laugh and soon Billy reaches over steals some of Steve's fries.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for being a little shit.” Billy shoves the handful of fries in his mouth, while Steve pouts a little bit.

"Oh quit pouting. We got 30 minutes until we pick the brats up, how about we listen to some music.“

Billy opens the glove compartment and takes out a tape. "Knew it still be here."

"What would still be here?" Billy shows him the tape and it had a label on it that read 'love machine soundtrack.'

"Love machine?"

"It's a mixed tape my mom made and she use to call the car the love machine." Steve snorts a little bit.

"Really?"

"Shut up, it was the 70s okay?" Billy puts the tape in and turns on the cassette player. They wait for a few seconds before the tape starts to play.

they hear the sound of guitar playing a relaxing and soothing tune. After a few seconds of guitar, they hear a soft male voice singing.

“Here comes the sun (doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right"

Steve looks at Billy with wide eyes. "Holy shit you listened to the Beatles?"

"Well Mom did, but I like some of their songs and like I said, it was the 70s." Billy wraps an arm  around Steve pulls him close. 

"You wanna come here tomorrow, I have some good stuff on me." Billy takes out the baggie from his pocket and shows it to Steve.

"Where did you get that?"

"My mom was such a hippie that she hid weed in her car for safe keeping." Steve laughs a little and kisses the blonde's lip.

"I'm starting to like this car."

As the Beatles continue to play, both boys cuddle and enjoy each other’s company.

They're definitely going to have memorable times with this car.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this for a while now.
> 
> Also for those who are waiting for an update on my ‘gone without a trace’ fic, don’t worry that’s coming soon.
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos for me.


End file.
